


Don't worry ma'am, I'm going to get us out of here

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genius Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker temporarily loses his powers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, beg for your life, don't shoot the hostage, heat exhaustion, science gone wrong, whumptober prompt 14 15 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter’s powers are gone, but he can still hear the deafening sound of ticking coming from his chest. The vest that Peter has around his shoulders with enough explosives to take out the entire city block has been deployed. Peter doesn’t want to look down at the timer. He doesn’t want to know how many seconds he has left to live.He glances down and sees the bright red numbers. It’s not a lot of time but heroes can work with less.He closes his eyes and waits.Whumptober prompts 14,15, and 16: heat exhaustion, science gone wrong, don't shoot the hostage, beg for your lifePeter is getting good at being a hero, even if it's just being at the wrong place at the right time. But who rescues the hero when things get out of hand? Peter hopes Tony can save him in time.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't worry ma'am, I'm going to get us out of here

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warning for this one but poor Peter gets whumped. Actually there is a bomb in this chapter so just in case that triggers something. I'm on the East coast USA (New York) so Happy Halloween and to all the other time zones that might have already had it, I hope you had fun.

Peter’s teeth chatter. His hands shake. Every fiber of his being is trembling because he knows he’s going to die. He rocks the chair back and forth, but he can’t break free from the restraints. He’s powerless to stop any of this.

The man with the black ski mask comes up to him and kneels down to eye level. “Time’s up kid.”

The executioner presses the detonator in his hands and the team of robbers flee the scene.

Peter’s powers are gone, but he can still hear the deafening sound of ticking coming from his chest. The vest that Peter has around his shoulders with enough explosives to take out the entire city block has been deployed. Peter doesn’t want to look down at the timer. He doesn’t want to know how many seconds he has left to live.

He glances down and sees the bright red numbers. It’s not a lot of time but heroes can work with less.

He closes his eyes and waits.

**Earlier that morning**

Peter races down the crowded streets. He knows he only has a few minutes before the bank closes, but he’s sure he can make it. His mission today isn’t saving a life or saving the world, he’s more on Peter Parker mode than Spider-man mode. His mission involves going to the bank, something he’s never done before, but with human powers come human responsibilities.

He runs smack into the closed door, thinking that it’s automatic, but he’s greeted with embarrassment and a dull pain from slamming his face against reenforced glass.

He rubs his forehead and looks through the glass pane. A security guard winces back at him and points to his watch. Peter groans at the universal signal for ‘dude you’re late’.

Peter tries his best puppy dog face, and the security guard looks back at one of the bank tellers. Peter knows that it’s is a good sign when he sees the woman behind the desk nod. He can’t believe his luck when the security guard approaches the door and unlocks it.

The guard nudges his head toward the bank teller. “Make it quick, kid. You’ve technically got three minutes.”

Peter almost hugs the guy. “Thank you so much sir.”

Peter walks into the bank and instantly feels his whole body tingle. He vaguely remembers Tony telling him about a security system that they have at certain banks that dampens superpowers. It’s a measure that’s used to make the bank safer from being targeted by super-criminals.

Peter shivers from the effects of his powers being zapped away, but he’s not here as Spider-man, so it doesn’t bother him too much.

The temporarily normal teenager rushes to the bank teller and fumbles in his backpack. “Um, I need to cash a check. I’ve never done this before because I always use my debit card. I’ve actually never been in a bank before because I’ve kind of been broke my whole life and Aunt May is the only one that gives me money when I need it, well that’s not true, Mr. Stark jokes about me being his unpaid intern, but he gave me a debit card and he says that he puts money on it, but Aunt May has that because I want her to use it on food and electricity and stuff like that.”

He only takes a break to breathe when he finds what he’s looking for in the bottom of his backpack. He whips out a birthday card with the words ‘Happy Birthday to an Awesome Boy’. The card is covered with glitter and is aimed at someone much younger than Peter.

Peter opens the card and looks at the check inside. “My Aunt’s friend at work gave this to me. My birthday was, like, months ago, but I forgot that there was money was inside.”

He hands the bank teller the card and smiles.

The woman smiles back. “I don’t need the card, just the check.”

Peter nods and blushes. “Yeah, sorry, I –.”

“Everybody hands up! The first person that tries something, gets shot.” 

The man is yelling, but Peter doesn’t register the command as shouting.

Peter winces. _Oh, right. I don’t have my powers._

Peter is still facing the bank teller, so he can’t see the bank robbers. He heard one voice, but he has to be sure. He whispers to the bank teller. “How many? Don’t say it out loud in case they’re looking at you. Just blink.”

The frightened worker’s eyes are filled with tears. She blinks three times as the tears run down her face.

Peter doesn’t have his spider senses, but he can feel someone walking up from behind. He can see the sheer terror on the bank teller’s face, and he feels the barrel of a machine gun resting on his shoulder, pointed at the woman.

The woman puts her hands up and walks away from the desk and toward Peter. The bank robber address Peter. “Hands up kid. Turn to face me.”

Peter does as told. When he’s facing the gunman, he can see that the man is dressed in black from head to toe. He has a generic black ski mask on, just like his other two friends that are by the door.

The masked criminal yells. “Get on your knees! And don’t try anything stupid.”

The woman kneels down on her own, but Peter is forced to the floor when the gunman pushes him. Peter winces as the gunman walks to the bank vault.

There’s one guy stationed at the front door, playing lookout and the other two are leading the security guard to the bank vault.

When they are all out of earshot Peter whispers to the woman next to him. “My name’s Peter.”

The woman sniffs back more tears and tries to smile. “I know. I saw it on the birthday card. I’m Jennifer.”

“Don’t worry ma’am. I’m going to get us out of here. Did you press the silent alarm?”

Jennifer shakes her head.

Peter glances over at his backpack. His phone is in the side pocket. All he has to do is reach it and he can call Tony.

He doesn’t know how much time he has, so he crawls over to the backpack, grabs the phone, and press a button on the side. It’s an emergency signal that tells his mentor that he’s in danger and gives the GPS coordinates.

He puts the phone back, but he feels someone grab him by the neck and lift him from the floor. “What part of don’t do anything stupid did you not understand?”

Peter winces. There’s four, not three.

The fourth man punches Peter hard in the face. He punches Peter over and over until Peter starts to go limp in his arms.

Peter is barely conscious, but he hears the voice of the first bank robber. “What the hell?!”

Peter’s attacker drags Peter over to a chair and starts to tie him up. “This little twerp was messing with his phone. We’ve gotta get out of here.”

The bank robbing team ties up Jennifer and the security guard to chairs next to Peter. The lead gunman points his gun at Jennifer and snarls. “Give me a reason not to shoot.”

Jennifer begs for her life. “Please, _please_! I have a husband and children and –.”

Peter can’t hear the rest over his heart beating. The pulsing is deafening and he’s not sure when he started crying, but the tears are stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. He can’t let this man shoot Jennifer.

Peter starts pleading. “Please don’t –.” His pleas are silenced with the butt of a rifle being smacked across his face. The pain is intense, but he’s glad that the focus has shifted to him. He can’t let anyone get hurt. He can’t let the gunman shoot the hostages.

His attacker unties Peter’s wrists and loops the kid’s weak arms through the armholes of a weighted vest. Peter’s head feels almost to heavy too keep up, but he feels a heavier weight being placed on his shoulders. The weighted vest is rigged with explosives.

Peter’s too weak to put up any resistance as the man reties his wrists again.

The heat from the charged explosives resting against Peter’s chest is instantly too hot. Peter is covered in sweat. The real possibility that Peter is going to witness two people being executed in front of him before he’s blown up himself has him hyperventilating.

The band of thieves huddle briefly to discuss their next move. When they break the huddle and return to check on their hostages, Peter is drenched in sweat. He feebly tries to wriggle out of the wrist restraints, and that earns him swift punch to the stomach.

Peter moans as he feels blood pooling in his mouth. He turns his head to spit out the blood and gags. The last thing he wants to do is throw up. He has to save that shred of dignity that he has left.

Peter’s attacker growls under the mask. “Here’s the plan. The cop and the chick weren’t the ones that called the cops on us, you were.”

Peter smirks to himself. _I didn’t call the cops, I called the Avengers, asshole._

He feels a glimmer of hope when he’s reminded that Tony’s on his way. The glimmer fades when his attacker keeps talking.

“So we’re going to put the other two in the bank vault. They say it’s safe enough to survive an explosion, so they’ll be fine. You, on the other hand…”

Peter watches as the other two are dragged away. Jennifer is screaming. She’s begging for Peter’s life as if he were one of the kids that she was begging to be spared for before. The security guard is silent. He must have been knocked out when Peter was distracted.

The hostages are safe in the vault. Peter’s inner superhero takes a sigh of relief. The only one in danger is him. The only one that is going to die is him.

He can make peace with that.

Peter’s teeth chatter. His hands shake. Every fiber of his being is trembling because he knows he’s going to die. He rocks the chair back and forth, but he can’t break free from the restraints. He’s powerless to stop any of this.

The man with the black ski mask comes up to him and kneels down to eye level. “Time’s up kid.”

The executioner presses the detonator in his hands and the team of robbers flee the scene.

Peter’s powers are gone, but he can still hear the deafening sound of ticking coming from his chest. The vest that Peter has around his shoulders with enough explosives to take out the entire city block has been deployed. Peter doesn’t want to look down at the timer. He doesn’t want to know how many seconds he has to live.

He glances down and sees the bright red numbers. It’s not a lot of time but heroes can work with less.

He closes his eyes and waits.

He’s all alone. He doesn’t have to be brave for Jennifer or the security guard. He can let his guard down.

He cries. He cries for all the things he will never get to tell his Aunt May. He cries for all the things he never thanked Tony for. He cries for all the people that he can’t save because he couldn’t save himself.

He cries until he can’t anymore. He’s done the math, and he knows that if help hasn’t arrived yet, there’s no way he’s making it out of here alive.

A faint voice calls out from the distance. “Peter? Peter?!”

Peter mumbles. “Mr. Stark?”

The voice is quickly accompanied by a person, and Peter’s mentor is kneeling in front of him. The genius’ eyes are darting back and forth as he looks at the vest that Peter has strapped to him. He’s calculating how to disarm the weapon without setting it off.

Peter is starting to succumb to heat exhaustion as Tony fades in and out of focus. Peter pushes the wooziness aside. “Mr. Stark… the vault. There are people… in… the vault.”

Cap’s voice joins the conversation. “I’m on it.”

Peter hears the sound of metal hammering against metal, and figures that Cap is using the shield to try to break the lock on the vault. But how does he have his powers?

Peter moans. “My powers are gone. How is Cap still super?”

Tony is using his entire brain to solve the mystery of bomb defusal, but he mutters out an answer. “I turned off the power dampening system. You have your powers back, but don’t move. Any movement might trigger – just don’t move, ok?”

Peter starts to cry again. “I’m scared Tony.”

Tony’s brain shorts out for a second. “Did you just call me Tony?”

Peter bites his lip. “You’ve been trying to get me to call you that for forever. I figure this might be my last chance.”

Tony’s eyes shift back to the ticking countdown on Peter’s chest, but it isn’t quick enough for Peter to miss the tears clouding Tony’s eyes. And even if it had been quick enough to miss, Peter doesn’t miss when Tony rubs the back of his sleeve against his eyes to wipe away tears.

Tony’s voice is trembling. “I’ll get you out of this, pal.”

Cap stands next to Tony. “The hostages are out. We’re all clear.”

Peter clears his throat. “You guys should leave too.”

Tony frowns. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Cap squints at the digital countdown. “Maybe I can use my shield to help.”

Tony starts to gently disconnect wires. “You want to hit explosives with your shield so that they _don’t_ detonate? I’ll pretend you didn’t say that either.”

Cap kneels closer to Peter and holds his hand. “I’ve got you.”

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t have the time to think. I’ve got to do this quick, but I don’t want to – ugh – I don’t know what to do!”

Cap puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’ve got you too.”

Tony nods and starts yanking out wires.

Peter holds his breath because it doesn’t take someone with Tony’s level of genius to know that one wrong move could blow them all up.

Tony yanks a purple wire free and the vest clicks. Cap covers himself and Tony with the shield, but the click isn’t followed by a bang.

When Cap lowers the shield, the two see that the digital red numbers have disappeared from the countdown clock.

Tony groans as he falls back to sit on the floor.

Cap snaps the wrist restraints with his bare hands and lifts the vest off of Peter.

Peter’s shaking so much he can barely speak. “I-I-I d-d-don’t –.”

Tony pulls Peter from the chair and wraps him in a hug. “It’s ok kiddo. You did so good. I’m so proud of you Peter.”

Peter mumbles against Tony’s shoulder. “They got away.”

Cap chimes in. “If you’re referring to the bank robbers, Clint and Nat have them in custody. Nat told me she had a little fun with them before turning them over. When I report back to Fury, I’ll leave that part out.”

Peter hugs Tony tighter. “Is this a hug Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighs. “You called me Tony. I figured I’d give you a reward.”

Peter continues to tremble, so Tony reluctantly ends the hug. He drapes his jacket over Peter’s shoulders. “C’mon kid. Let me take you home.”

Peter leans against Tony. He’s pretty sure his legs aren’t going to work at this point. Tony picks him up and smirks. “First I give you a hug and now I’m carrying you? Kid, you’re killing my reputation.”

Cap smiles as he walks with them. “Don’t worry Stark. I won’t report that to Fury either.”

Tony shrugs as Peter snuggles into the safety of Tony’s arms. “Nah. It’s ok. I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing this again.” He whispers the rest so only Cap can hear. “There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for the kid.”

Peter smiles as he allows himself to pass out.

Tony always forgets about his super-hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I think this was an important chapter because it shows how powerful Peter is getting. He almost saved the day with zero powers. He still needs Tony, but that's the whole beauty of Irondad :)


End file.
